Wrong Time Wrong Place
by vic32
Summary: Trying to do the right thing gets Fraser hurt in the worst possible way. Ray and their friends are there to pick up the pieces and help Fraser be strong again. 'Rape Warning!
1. Beginning

_They are not mine just using them for fun i will give them back._

**WRONG PLACE, WRONG TIME**

Ray was singing again much to the amusement to everyone in the bullpen who he passed on his way in.

Francesca been Francesca went over to Ray's desk, "Ok Kowalski who is she, hey you've been singing love songs for weeks now".

Ray threw her the same smile and the same answer he did every time she asked him, "None of your bee's wax".

So throwing her eyes to heaven she went back to her own desk.

Ray shook his head, "Who is she indeed if only you knew she is a he and the he is one Benton Fraser RCMP and he is mine all mine"

Ray thought to himself, looking at the nick knacks on his desk that Fraser had given him as presents to anyone else they were just trinkets but to Ray they were special.

It Made Ray smile on a day filled with stupid paper work that he let slid. God it was going to be a long day with no Fraser around.

Since Fraser was now working a double shift in order to be around for Ray tomorrow to help with a case involving a Canadian citizen. Which Ray thought was greatness. Even thought now Fraser was a Sergeant and running the place still felt like he had to do nearly everything.

Inspector Thatcher had gone into the Special Forces so Fraser was her replacement at the consulate.

Fraser sat at his desk still getting used to having a big office going through file after file nearing lunch time and already worn out. That cold that Fraser had still had him feeling drained. Looking at his watch Fraser couldn't help smile the flowers that he ordered should be arriving at Ray's desk any minute now. Now Fraser thought to himself, 'Ray is either going to love them or kick him in the head for them'. Fraser smiled at that.

As Fraser thought that across town in walked the delivery guy with the flowers. Going to Francesca's desk he asked, "Excuse me miss I'm looking for Deceive Ray Kowalski please"

Francesca looked at him as if he had two heads, "Ray Kowalski you sure", she asked,

The delivery man answered, "Yes miss I am"

Francesca pointed to the desk giggling to herself.

Ray looked up to see him approach with a dozen red and yellow roses, "Detective Kowalski"

Ray looked puzzled, "Am yes"

"Here you go", handing him the card into his hand as instructed to do so, "have a nice day Detective", and he left.

Ray was blushing so hard it didn't help that Francesca was teasing, "Ooh Ray nice flowers who is she"

"Go away Frannie", Ray snapped.

She backed away, "Ooh touchy, touchy".

Ray knew before he even read the card who they were from, apart from been embarrassed to the fullest Ray was filled with warmth as well so he could over look the embarrassed part. The warmth that Fraser would do this for him I mean gezz how sweet.

So Ray opened the card and it read.

_Red Rose's are for Love_

_Yellow for Friendship_

_Ray my Friend I want to love your life _

_In Wildly bizarre ways always_

_Love _

_B_

_Xxx_

Ray smiled a warm smile and tucked the card into his inside pocket of his coat.

Ray picked up his phone and phoned the Consulate, "Hello Canadian Consulate Sergeant Benton Fraser speaking how may I help you"

Ray smiled, "Hi Ben"

Happy to hear Ray's voice, "Hello Ray how are you.

Ray happily sighed, "Oh I'm great, it's greatness thank you for the flowers"

Fraser answered, "So you got them hope I you weren't embarrassed"

Ray teased, "I was a little but I don't care I loved them thank you I'll see you at home tonight for dinner Ben oh got a go Welsh calling me Love Ya"

Fraser answered, "Love you to Ray goodbye".

Both hung up there phones and smiled brilliant smiles.

It was nearing the end of Ray's shift already nearly five o'clock thank god thought Ray. Although it would be another few hours before Fraser would be finished. God Fraser was going to be tired when he gets home Ray thought and sore perhaps a back rub was in order ya a back rub was definitely in order.

Ray smiled to himself. Sighed slightly as he listen to Francesca organise her date for that night. Francesca has been dating this jerk Tony Miller. He was no good Ray told her many times he even checked him out he had a record ok, ok it was for stuff he did as a teenager but still it was enough.

All Francesca would say to Ray was, "I'm a big girl now RAY and you are NOT my real brother".

"I just wanted to look out for you know I do care", and I do think of her as if I was her real brother. But have to admit those words stung a little.

But Francesca wouldn't listen no, no. with that Ray decided to head home. Ray would walk Diefenbaker clean a bit then start on dinner.

Ray thought to himself,' _I think I'll make his favourite well the only healthy dish that I can cook, chicken casserole with baked potatoes _ya he'll like that'. Ray found himself smiling to himself again did that a lot lately?

Later that night Fraser finally finished up for the night completing all his work he needed done. Fraser decided to go for a walk before going home. Well Fraser wanted to pick up some M&M's and a six pack for Ray. Fraser had noticed that Ray was out so wanted to surprise him and get him some.

Fraser walked in the direction of the clubs and bar's the off licence where Ray usually bought his beer was down there.

Enjoying the hustle and bustle of people enjoying themselves going in and out of the various night spots with music blasting out of every door. Fraser noticed a familiar looking lady and a man arguing in the street. The closer Fraser got he saw that it was Francesca so Fraser went to see if she was ok.

Fraser stopped in front of them and spoke, "Hello Francesca are you ok is this man bothering you"?

The man shot him a look, "Go away" the man barked.

Francesca raised her eyes, "Hi Fraser I'm fine really".

But Francesca's eyes told Fraser a whole other story. Fraser was having none of it removing the mans hand that had a tight hold on her.

Ptying the his hand off Francesca's arm started to walk Francesca away saying, "I'm sorry sir but you do not put your hands on a lady like that and if you would be so kind I'm going to see her home".

The man shouted after them, "You'll be so sorry you did that you hear"?

But Fraser and Francesca just kept walking and didn't look back.

Fraser turned to Francesca, "Are you alright he didn't hurt you did he"?

Francesca smiled, "Ya I'm fine Benton he is a jerk Ray was right but please don't tell Ray I said he was right I'll never live it down"

Fraser laughed, "I won't Mounties honour".

They walked in comfortable silence for a little bit.

Walking down the street the sounds of someone screaming from down an alley alerted Fraser. So Fraser been Fraser had to see if he could help of course Francesca didn't listen to stay back and she followed.

Only a bit in they found themselves surrounded by at least ten guys with bats and crow bars. They couldn't tell where they were hiding they just came out of no where. Three grabbed Francesca the rest surrounded Fraser.

Then to Francesca's horror there stood Tony Miller, "Told you you'd be sorry"

Tony knew hitting Francesca would be far too easy it would hurt her more if she thought it was her fault for what they were going to do to Fraser. This was going to be fun and the more she screamed the more they were going to do and Tony told her so.

One of the men holding Francesca suddenly spoke, "Hey I know that guy you're that gay Mountie I've seen you in the park at night making nice with that queer cop"

"Tony smiled at this new news, "This true Mountie"?

Fraser didn't answer.

Tony tried again, "You don't tell me and what we were going to do to you we'll do it to that BITCH instead you understand Mountie"

Fraser swallowed and looked at Francesca she looked so frightened, "Yes its true ok I'm seeing Ray now leave Francesca alone do what you want to me just please don't hurt Francesca"

Francesca was frightened to the core of what was happening this was all her fault. Scared as to what they were going to do to Fraser. And the information that Fraser was gay and he was seeing Ray her pretend brother suddenly everything fell into place. The gifts on Ray's desk the photo of Himself Fraser and Diefenbaker and the flowers. God she felt dumb it was so obvious. They were so much happier lately how she didn't see it. Oh maybe her own infatuation with the Mountie clouded her mind.

While the three held Francesca the rest continued to surround Fraser, "Well, well a gay Mountie" they taunted.

Then they just laid in hitting with everything that they had with bats and crow bars then decided fists would give them more satisfaction and began beating and kicking. The blows to the stomach doubled Fraser over the blows to head sent Fraser to the cold wet hard ground. Only half conscious. Fraser all of a sudden could feel the wind rushing over his legs and backside. Which was strange he didn't remember or feel his pants move? The weight on his legs and thighs was heavy the weight of someone holding his writs was strong Fraser thought he felt one snap but he was already numb from the pain in them. Then sudden pain as something was shoved into him over and over .

He could hear the voice's he could barley hear laughing and shouting, "Lets see what's it's like to mount a Mountie"

The pain of it at his back side seemed to go on for quite a bit felt like different weights each time. Then everything just went black.

Ray sat on his couch looking at his watch it was after eleven and there was no sign of Fraser. Ray was worried and so was Dief. If Fraser was going to be late he would have rang. So Ray rang him instead but no answer. So Ray did his pacing thing wearing out the carpet.

When the phone rang bring him out of his reserve Ray's heart jumped somehow he knew this was not going to be a good phone call. Ray picked it up to hear a hysterical Francesca telling him what happened and where they were.

Ray told her to phone the cops and to get an ambulance as she had rung him first.

Ray was out the door like a shot with Dief following. Ray had managed to beat the traffic and actually got there before the help arrived he drove the speed of his heart or so it felt like that.

Ray approached the alley shaking uncontrollably. Ray could see Fraser lying there face down on the ground. With Francesca sobbing and trembling trying to sooth Fraser.

Ray dropped to his knees beside Fraser taking in what was before him. "Hey Ben its Ray can you hear me"?, Ray's voice was very shaky.

Fraser's voice was shaky and almost a whisper, "Ray, is Francesca alright they didn't hurt her did they"?

Ray and Francesca exchanged a look.

Francesca somehow found her voice and hoped it sounded controlled, "Hey Benton I'm fine they didn't hurt me", but her voice came out in sobs.

The police and ambulance arrived just then. Ray thought if he could have only covered Fraser to save his dignity but Ray knew in order to catch these sons of bitches he couldn't they needed the evidence.

Ray was glad to see the two Detectives that turned up were Jack Huey and Tomas Dewy they would handle this sensitively or at least Ray prayed they would. Ray was out f othere as fast as anything following the ambulance since there was no one to drive his car back Frannie was in no state to do it.

Ray raced into the reception of the ER right up to the desk, "Hi my partner was just brought in Sergeant Benton Fraser"

The girl behind the desk smiled at him, "Oh yes the Mountie"

Ray was impatient, "Yes, yes the Mountie"

She smiled again, "I see your next of kin Sir"

Ray stared in shock, "I am"

She shook her head, "Yes it says it right here I take it you are Ray then"

Ray stared at her, "Yes I am look lady we're partners at work and partners at home ok just tell me where he is please"

She looked with a comforting face, "I see, look someone will come talk to you as soon as possible he is getting looked as we speak if you would like to take a seat over there or would you prefer the private waiting room"?

Ray started to pace, "The private please",

"it's just over there sir", She pointed out

"Ok, thank you Kindly Ray said and off he went. God Ray thought Fraser is really rubbing off on me. Ray smiled sadly.

While Ray was waiting he was soon joined by Lt Welsh and Huey and Dewy.

Lt Welsh spoke to Ray first, "You ok Ray any word on Fraser", Ray shook his head sadly.

Ray felt a hand on his shoulder it was Jack Huey's hand,"We will catch them Ray no one hurts our family you hear me"

Ray looked up to his face, "Thank you"

Jack continued to speak, "Look I need to know for the report Ray is it true you and Fraser I meant you a couple"

Ray just nodded but Jack said, "Don't worry Ray we'll get them".


	2. Attacked

**CHAPTER TWO**

As they sat in the private waiting room Ray paced sat down paced sat and did that some more. All the time rubbing his hands through his hair and muttering under his breath.

Welsh and the other Detectives only made out some words that Ray was saying. 'Why, 'going to kill them, and where's the dam doctor. The more they tried to comfort him the more agitated Ray became. So they left him to it.

Welsh had asked the doctor if they could give Ray a sedative but Ray refused it saying, "I want to be alert when I see Ben".

Ray had images running through his head of what must have happened during the attack. As he stood looking out the window of the waiting room which only made him tear up some more.

Ray was snapped out of his thoughts by someone calling him, "Detective Ray Kowalski".

Ray turned to see the doctor standing there, "Ya I'm Ray", Ray shook the doctor's hand.

"I'm DR Killian I'm looking after your partner Sergeant Fraser if you could come with me we can talk in private".

Ray followed the doctor to his office.

Ray sat fidgeting in front of the doctor, "How is Ben Doc when I can see him"?, Ray said that in almost sobs.

Dr Killian smiled, "You can see him as soon as we finish here after I tell you what's happened alright".

Ray nodded and stayed quite.

Dr nodded back and started, "Ok as you know the nature of this attack was very serious and I can assure you that we've sent off the results of", the doctor paused.

Ray spoke up, "its ok doc I know that Ben's been raped".

So the doctor continued, "We have sent the kits off we have found at least five different seamen samples",

Ray gasped, "Oh god no".

Dr Killian went on, "And I'm afraid Sergeant Fraser has a few broken ribs and a broken wrist lucky it was a clean break no surgery is required on it"

"We have started him on some antibiotic's there was a slight infection so that should clear it up. We have also run some blood work to rule out HIV/AIDS and any other sexually transmitted diseases. Sergeant Fraser will need all your support I will recommend counselling ok. Look I think that's enough for now why don't you go sit with him. I've arranged for him to be placed in the family room it has two beds so you can stay with him if you wish".

Ray stood, "Thank you kindly doc" with that Ray headed in the direction the doctor pointed him.

Dr Killian also went and explained to the Detectives that were waiting in the waiting on Sergeant Fraser's condition and to give them what they needed for the report. The information left them all sick to there stomachs and there only eye witness was Francesca how were they going to get her to talk.

Francesca sat in another room in the hospital been checked out. Even though she told them over and over that they didn't hurt her. The doctor had given her a sedative to calm her down as she would not settle. Francesca blamed herself she thought to herself how was she going to face Fraser again. He wouldn't even want to know her now would he how could he.

Ray paused outside the door. The family room was in a special part of the hospital Ray was glad that the doctor was so nice to have done that for them.

Ray finally got up the nerve and went in, walking slowly over to the bed. Standing next to it Ray looked his Ben up and down. He looked so weak it was just not fair. The marks that covered him the boot mark on his face was clear and the cast on the wrist. The I.V that ran into his good hand, "God no", Ray said out loud without realising it.

Ray sat taking Ben's hand in his holding it ever so gently, "Hi Ben it's me Ray".

Ray felt Ben squeeze his hand. Ray stood fast, "Ben, Ben can you hear me"?

Fraser very slowly opened his eyes looking very confused but eyes brightened at the sight of Ray's face. "Ray where am I and what happened, Fraser asked.

Ray rubbed his hand over Ben's hair, "Ben you don't remember you were am your were attack Ben while walking Francesca home".

Fraser's eyes widened as it came back, "Oh my god Francesca did they hurt her did they touch her oh my".

Ray kept his hand on Ben's head rubbing "Sssh she's fine Ben they didn't hurt or touch her thanks to you, Look I'm going to get the doctor ok".

Ray pressed the call button and the nurse came in, "Hi Sergeant Fraser I'm Nurse Shaw I'll be looking after you the doctor will be with you in a few moments ok".

Fraser whispered a, "Thank you kindly".

The nurse turned and left.

The doctor came as the nurse had said and explain what they did and asked if he had any questions. But Fraser was starting to get distressed and would not let go of Ray's hand. So the doctor gave him something to calm him down. So Fraser could at least get some sleep.

Ray just sat by the bed watching Ben sleep. Still gripping onto his hand Ray could just not let go. For fear if he did something would happen to his Ben. Ray raised his head to the sound of the nurse come in. only she was dressed in normal clothes not her nurses uniform.

The nurse smiled, "Hi Ray I thought you could do with something to eat so I took the liberty and got a burger and fries from down the street oh and a coffee, I didn't think you had much today am I right"

Ray was surprised by her kindness and smiled, "Thank you kindly I am hungry".

She patted him on the back, "I'll see you in the morning Ray eat up and get some rest you'll be better for him that way".

With that she left for the night.

Ray wasn't very in the mood to eat but he could hear Fraser's voice in his head, 'You have to eat Ray she went to all that trouble Ray'. Ray smiled to himself and shook his head as he ate and drank what she brought him.

Ray slept on the bed for a little bit but could just not settle down at all. So went back to holding Ben's hand.

Ray didn't know what time it happened but he had fallen asleep with his head on Ben's bed. Ray was still holding protectively to his hand. It was still quite dark out only the faintest bit of light starting to come up. So Ray rested his head again. Ray woke with the feeling that someone was rubbing his head it felt nice. Ray then remembered where he was and sat up.

"Ben your awake how you feel"?, Ray asked knowing it was a stupid question.

Ben's eyes were empty and only when he looked into Ray's eyes was there any warmth and trust.

Ben answered in whispers, "Sore tired and dirty I want to take a shower Ray can I please Ray I need I just feel so dirty"?

Ray's heart broke there and then, "Oh Ben I'm so sorry I wish I could have been there and stopped it somehow".

Ben stopped him in his tracks, "Ray it is not your fault and it is not Francesca's fault's it's my own stupid fault if I had just made her get a taxi if I-"

It was Ray's turn to stop him, "Stop Ben it is not your fault it's that jerk Tony Miller we'll get him Ben don't worry he'll pay"

Ben turned his head and smiled at Ray, "I know Ray thank you but what about the others"?

As the days went by Ray noticed that Ben drew more and more into himself. Not wanting any visitors other then Ray and a brief one from Francesca so he could tell it was not her fault. Ben refused to even talk to the Detectives. They needed his statement in order to get these guys they knew it was hard but that didn't want to push him to breaking point either.

Ray had asked Lt Welsh if he could take Fraser's statement since he was the only one Fraser would see. But Welsh refused saying he was to close to it. That they would figure out away with upsetting Fraser more. Eventually it was decided that Fraser would record his statement on tape on his own he would only have to face someone to sign off on it that's all.

As they watched Fraser through the window talking into the tape recorder they all wished he would just let them in so they could help him. He did not have to deal with this alone ok he had Ray but there is only so much one man can do.

Jack Huey was thinking to himself as he watched Fraser, 'He didn't look like big red anymore he looked lost and frail and god dam those men for doing this all because he broke up an argument'.

The day came for Fraser's realise which Ray was glad of. Ray felt once they where at home maybe Ben would relax more/ maybe talk more let people help. Before they left the doctor came in with the test results form the tests that were done the test they were dreading. The doctor thankfully had good news everything came back negative.

Trying to lighten the mood Ray piped up, "Come on Benton Buddy pitter patter".

The first actual real smile came on Ben's face shone for Ray, "Yes Ray lets get at her" finishing off Ray's saying for him.

Driving back home in the GTO Ray was glad Ben was talking ok it was about stupid stuff like the weather and what he was going to cook for dinner but was a start at least.

Ray let Fraser potter around the kitchen. Doing the cleaning anything he wanted really as long as he was happy. If it made him feel normal Ray was not going to argue over it. As much as it pained Ray to hold back and not say come on leys talk about it he did for now at least.

Even at night Ray thought there was no way that his Ben would want him in the same bed at least for now maybe he wouldn't want to be touched. Ray was surprised he did Ben held him so thigh at night and so loving that Ray melted. How can he still have that much love in his heart it was beyond him. Ray thanked god they didn't steal that from him.

That's they way it was for a few weeks now. While Fraser slowly let people in. it was good to see him caring again coming back to them. Fraser went back to work much to Ray's protests and everyone else's. But it kept his mind focused.


	3. Coming to terms

**CHAPTER 3**

One morning at breakfast Ray found the courage to talk to Ben about seeing a therapist. "So Ben did you give it some thought about talking to a therapist"?

Ben looked up from his tea, "Ray I don't think I need it I mean".

Ray put his hand on Ben's, "Look I think you should at least try it might help"?

Ben saw the pain in Ray's eyes and he didn't want it there anymore since he was the cause of it all. Those men hurt Ray as much as they hurt him, "Ok Ray I'll go and try at least".

Ray sighed with relief, "Greatness".

Fraser's first visit was arranged for the next day. Ray went with him but stayed in the waiting room. If Ben needed him to go in at anytime he'd be right there for him.

Fraser sat in front of the doctor. The doctor was female somehow it made it easier. It shouldn't but it did. The doctor introduced herself, "Hi I'm DR Long but please call me June".

Fraser shook her hand. Before she could start Fraser spoke, "I'm sorry if I'm wasting your time but my partner insisted I'd see you. You see what Ray doesn't know is that-that this has happened to me before in my academy day's. And I've been through the counselling thing then and it really wasn't for me".

The doctor looked up with pain and sympathy in her eyes, "Don't you think you should tell Ray it might help it might make him understand why you don't want to do this"?

Fraser shook his head, "I don't want to cause him anymore pain then I already have".

The doctor thought for a moment, "Look I understand that but Ray can't help you if you don't it might make things worse if he can't understand why".

Fraser could see her point and took a few moments and then agreed that she was right for Ray to understand and help he had to know everything as much as it pain to have to maybe cause Ray more pain he had a right to know.

So Dr Long went and called Ray from the waiting. Ray was suddenly filled with nerves and started to swat at why he was been called in.

Ray went in and straight to Ben's side, "You ok Ben?

Fraser smiled and pointed to the chair for him to sit. Dr Long started, "Ok Ray we called you in because Fraser here has something he needs to tell you from his past so you can help him more clearly and understand better".

Ray nodded and remained silent. Doctor continued, "Ok go ahead Fraser".

Fraser turned his chair to face Ray clutching tightly to his Stetson which Ray knew he was not going to like what he was going to hear. "Ok Ray when I was in the academy I pretty much kept myself to myself most of the time sure I had friends. But I never went drinking them or anything like that I just didn't like what they got up to. So I'd stay on my bunk and read. Then one night a group of the guys of whom didn't like me who made fun of me teased me a lot. Came into the room while I was sleeping and tied my hands together and dragged me into the shower room. Fraser paused there. "Anyway they pushed me around a bit teased me called me names like Gay, Fag and others then one by one they-they raped me. They taught it was funny and when they all had their turn, they put me back on my bunk and threatened if I told they'd kill me. I was frightened but I didn't care weather I lived or died at that point. So I told my superior at first he didn't believe me. But I hadn't showered I knew what was needed so they had evidence. Still today I don't know why I didn't shower right away it could be that my legs were numb. I was ordered to counselling then. I went a few times helped a little but it wasn't for me. My true friends helped me more. The boys in question were thrown out and sentenced to three years each".

How Ray stayed quite while his Ben spoke he'll never know, but Ray was crying now. "Oh Ben I'm so sorry why didn't you tell me before"?

Fraser smiled, "I didn't want to hurt anymore then I already have and besides your all I need to get through this".

Ray squeeze his hand, "Ok Ben". They both stood and thanked the doctor; she knew he'd be fine Ray would be his rock. They left there.

Then it happened a few days later. Tony Miller was tracked down and one of the other men was traced using the DNA. Tony Miller refused to speak but the other guy squealed on everyone he didn't want to take the heat for all them.

Ray's phone rang to let them know what was happening. "Hi Ray", Jack's said, "Ray we got them we got them all".

Ray clutched the phone thigh, "Really Jack your not just saying that".

"Yes Ray really but the thing is we're going to need Fraser to testify in court".

Ray went quite before speaking, "Oh dear I'll talk to him ok thank you I mean that Jack thank you". "I know Ray no problem".

Fraser looked up from his tea, "They've got them haven't they".

Ray sat back, "Yes Ben the thing is there going to need you to testify in court".

Fraser fell silent taking in a deep breath, "Ray I don't know if I can do that again I don't know if I'm strong enough".

Ray leaned across the table and took Ben's hands in his, "Look you're the bravest man I know I know you can do this and stop them from doing to someone else".

The court date was set for two weeks time. With the help of Ray, Fraser knew that he was right that he had to do this. What Fraser was worried in case it came out that it had happened before if they went back through his files they'd see and he didn't want that? Fraser prayed to god that they wouldn't not now that it was nearly over and Ray Dief and himself could get on with there lives.

In the courthouse

Francesca stood down after relaying what she saw and went through from what she could remember from that attack on Fraser. Also the bruises that Tony Miller had left on her while they were dating which she never told anyone about.

Then it was Fraser's turn walking tall up to the chair. To everyone's surprise looking strong and confident. Fraser was in the mindset that these men were not going to have a hold over him no way. Dressed in his full dress uniform Fraser started.

Fraser relayed everything in frightening full detail. Fraser voice threatened to crack at one stage but not at what he was saying it was for Ray having to hear all this. Fraser felt this had to be very hard for Ray to sit there and listen. And still to sit there and smile a warm smile for him. Fraser thought to himself how Ray can still want him after that. After all he was now damaged and dirty.

But Ray, using Ray's words, "My beautiful Mountie". Ray had such a sweet and generous heart and soul and I'm so lucky to have him.

The jury broke to decide there fate and it didn't take very long not long at all. They were called back in. sitting there Ray took hold of Ben's hand and held it tight as they listened. One by one it was read guilty, guilty each got ten years because the nature of the attack was so great. Fraser shed his first tear since all this happened it was pure relief that washed over him. It was over. Now with Ray by his side he was going to be fine he could to anything with Ray there Ray made him strong.

Six months later everything was back to normal. Ray was at his desk yet again doing more bloody paper work. When a familiar looking delivery man came in. this time he headed straight for Ray's desk.

"Ray Kowalski" he said just to be sure. Ray looked at him, "Am yes". The man handed him a dozen Red and Yellow Rose's. With a card.

_Roses are for love_

_Yellow for friendship_

_Ray my friend I want to love your life in wildly bizarre ways_

_Love _

_Ben_

_Xxx_

Ray smiled Ya things were getting back to normal. Picking up the phone he rang the Consulate.

"Hello Canadian Consulate Sergeant Benton Fraser how may I help you".

Ray smiled he love hearing him say that. "Hi Ben thanks for the flowers".

"Oh so you got them then I hope you weren't embarrassed". "Oh I was but I don't care I love them and I love you Ben, I'll pick you up for dinner in an hour".

"Ok Ray and I love you to". They both hung up there phones and smiled brilliant smiles. Yes things were getting back to normal.

**THE END**

**Reviews welcome. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
